


I should thank your son

by yoimwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is A Mess, Alternate Universe - Human, Give Rafael a papa, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, Meddling Family, Multi, Old-Fashioned way for getting a number, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Rafael is a Lightwood only in here, Teacher Magnus Bane, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: Mr. Lightwood.I’m doing this in the old-fashioned way because getting to talk to you is so hard.I see you, darling. Don’t be shy. I know that you look at me when you think I’m not looking and that’s a damn shame, don’t you think?But anyway, Rafa wrote my phone number and, as a teacher, I’m really proud because he worked so hard to write them.9710223443.P.S. Don’t worry; he doesn’t know how to read yet… Call me, Alexander.Magnus Bane.(CHAPTER TWO IS UP)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with pre-relationship fics! I can't avoid them.
> 
> This time I bring a fic based on a [amazing drawing](https://umkasandiary.tumblr.com/post/165797118678/today-is-my-professional-day-in-my-country) by [umkasandiary](https://umkasandiary.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I couldn't help it. So thank you for letting me do this.
> 
> Not bet read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy, my fellas!

“Jace, how many times do I have to tell you I’m fine? I don’t need to date someone.”

“ _Alec, how many times do I have to tell you that you actually need it?”_ come the voice from his blonde but sometimes dumb, brother through the phone “ _There’s so much frustration in that body. Pent up energy and you need to get rid of it.”_

Alec rolled his eyes because this wasn’t the first time his brother had come up with the same nonsense. First, it had been his mother, then his sister, this time it was Jace. If his father and Max call him to tell him the same thing, he might explode.

“You need to stop being a meddling brother.” Alec replied, getting inside of his car, with the purpose of getting Rafael at his school.

Alec heard the fake gasp through the line “ _Okay, rude and I’m not meddling. I’m just trying to convince you to find someone. I know you hate it to be the fifth wheel every time we go out.”_

“I know you are doing this because Izzy told you to and both of you know I hate it when you do it” he closed the door and put the key in the ignition, making the car rumble.

“ _Nuh-uh. Izzy is too busy getting it done with Clary to be annoying. This time is Maia. She told me she has a friend and that she could set you both on a date.”_

“Maia is Izzy’s replacement to be annoying now, huh?”  Alec rolled his eyes again because now it was Maia. Nobody wants him to leave him alone in his singleness.

“ _She just wants you to consider the idea. Don’t be an ass, Alec.”_

He instantly felt bad. He knows everyone was coming from a good place but he was fine. He already had a busy life, between being a lawyer and taking care of his 6 year old son, it was a lot and he wasn’t crazy enough to involve a lover into the mix and Rafael had too much trauma in his short life to start seeing someone else come and go in their house. And what if that supposed relationship didn’t work? Rafael would get attached just to the supposed boyfriend go, and Alec couldn’t deal with Rafael being sad.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I know what you guys are trying to do seem harmless and just to improve my personal life. I appreciate it but I can’t deal with a relationship if that doesn’t work.”

Ironic, he had been working side by side by the law and trying to uphold the law in all his cases, and here he was, talking while driving. But he was just lucky that Rafe’s school was nearby from his workplace. So he could break the law just this time.

 _“You really want to make my girlfriend sad. Good one, Alec”_ Jace said but there was no heat in his words.

Alec snorted “She will understand, unlike my family that keeps setting me up with strangers.”

“ _That’s how romances start.”_

He rolled his eyes again. Since Jace started his relationship with Maia, it was fair to say his brother had been more cheesy and corny. It was gross but sweet, even if he would never tell that to his brother. He parked his car in the parking lot, having a clear view to the front door so it was easier for him to spot the car once he got Rafael.

“Listen, I’ll talk to you later. I’m getting Rafa from school” he said, getting out of the car.

 _“Yeah, okay. Let it be known that I tried”_ he said and then the line was dead.

“Well, look who is rude now” he mumbled, pocketing his phone and getting out of his car.

There were already children with their parents going out from the front door. It wasn’t lost to Alec how a few of them were sending furtive glances at him, even the married ones. The nerve, really. To be ogling another guy while your child and _wife_ are by your side. And there were the ones that were clearly checking him out without an ounce of shame.

But it was all the same to him. Rafael was his only worry and apple of his eyes. It didn’t matter how many times his meddling family was trying to set him up with strangers, it wouldn’t work. His days were divided between his consuming job and play time with his son, and play time was a must because he wouldn’t be one of those parents that works every day and didn’t even glance to their children. So, he would make time, whatever it took.

Once inside, he went directly to Rafael’s classroom, where it was pouring out with children along with their parents.

More furtive glances, but this time from the wives. Flattering, but no thank you

There, smiling to another classmate was the reason he woke up every day.

“Rafael”

His son turned around and smiled big and bright, and run to him. Alec crouched down to receive his son with open arms while he was yelling “daddy” and running.

Alec hugged him, tucking his face into Rafael’s neck, inhaling his natural scent. Just with this, it was enough to calm him whenever he had had a stressful day, knowing his son was safe and sound. He knew he was clingy and should start toning it down a little but it was hard.

“Daddy, let me go” Rafael said, with a muffled voice and squirming a little.

“Okay, okay” he let him go. Still crouched down, he started putting his son’s things into his backpack “What did you do today?”

“Dad, we learned numbers from 1 to 10” Rafael replied with excitement in his voice while putting on his jacket.

“Really? Did you like them?” Alec asked again, smiling to see his son’s excitement every day.

Rafael hummed “Yes! Mr. Bane told us some interesting stuff and‒ and we started with‒ what is it called?” he tilted his head in consideration, trying to come up with the right word he’d learned that day. Once he remembered it, he perked up “Additions! He said that if we know them now, it will be easier later.”

Well, it wasn’t a lie. If Rafael could learn now about operations, it won’t be too hard on him later.

“And‒and he told me numbers to write them down. See? I wrote them myself!” Rafael said while thrusting Alec a sheet.

“Oh! Good‒” he stopped abruptly.

There, front and center was the elegant writing of Magnus Bane.

_Mr. Lightwood._

_I’m doing this in the old-fashioned way because getting to talk to you is so hard._

_I see you, darling. Don’t be shy. I know that you look at me when you think I’m not looking and that’s a damn shame, don’t you think?_

_But anyway, Rafa wrote my phone number and, as a teacher, I’m really proud because he worked so hard to write them._

_9710223443._

_P.S. Don’t worry; he doesn’t know how to read yet… Call me, Alexander._

_Magnus Bane._

He froze and was internally screaming because _what the fuck?_ It was supposed to be a subtly glance not this.

Magnus Bane, one of the reasons why his blind dates didn’t work out.

Okay, so he wasn’t as professional as he thought he had been. So maybe he was a little thirsty for Rafael’s teacher and sometimes he had come earlier just to get a glimpse of Magnus. And there was a _tiny_ possibility that he had been pining for him since he’d met Magnus at the start of the school year.

But how could he not? Magnus was everything he desires in a man. He was perfect and the bonus, huge huge bonus was that he knew how to treat children and be patient with them, which was something he had always been looking in any date.

So far, that was a failed feat in any men he’d met.

But _Magnus._ With his impeccable taste of fashion, his make up (even when it was subtle), his different hairstyles. Those brown orbs and plump lips that sometimes where surrounded by facial hair and other days his face was smooth, and Alec didn’t know what look was perfect for the teacher because everything looked good on him. And last but not least, his huge _huge_ biceps that made Alec die a little every day.

Magnus was perfect but it was Rafael’s teacher and so, Magnus was off limits. He wouldn’t jeopardize Rafael’s education if a relationship with Magnus didn’t work out at the end. It wasn’t like he was shy; it was the risk of starting something just to see it crashing down.

“‒And he told me I did a good job! I draw a flower. Do you like it?” Rafael asked with excitement.

Alec blinked once coming back from his musings; he looked at Rafael and smiled “Of course you did a good job. I’m proud of you and of course I like it! It’s a beautiful flower.”

Rafael gave a full smile and giggled a little.

“Let’s get going, then.”

Rafael hummed again and nodded, taking his dad’s hand and walking with him to their car.

Once they were inside of it and Rafael was secured in the back seat, Alec started wondering if it was too much of a trouble getting himself involved with Magnus.

_Well, of course it is. What happens if it doesn’t work?_

There was a part of him that didn’t want to risk it and life his life safe and sound, without the heartbreak and Rafael’s disappointment because someone who he 

could be attached too was gone. But another part of him was tired of this useless pining being a creep trying to see much of the teacher.

It was pathetic, really.

He glanced at his son through the rearview mirror. Alec was determined to put a stop to it but first, he needed the approval of his most important person.

“Rafa, what do you think about your teacher? Mr. Bane.”

Rafael tilted hi head. He always does that when he thinks the question is important.

“I like him” he replied at last. “Mr. Bane always wears cool clothes and shiny stuff. And he always says the things I don’t get.”

“And would you mind if I ever go out with him?”

“Like when I go to Jake’s house?” One of his classmates.

“No…” he trailed off. How could he put it simply? “Like… Like uncle Jace and aunt Maia.”

Rafael grimaced “And be gross and kissy?”

Alec laughed because well, Jace and Maia were really gross and kissy “Yeah, like them. Would you mind?”

He tilted his head again and bit his bottom lip, really thinking it through “Can I call him papa?”

Alec almost choked with his own saliva and spluttered a little “I mean that‒ that depends.”

“On what?” Rafael asked immediately, looking intently at Alec through the rearview mirror.

How can you talk about relationships with your 6 year old son? That wasn’t in the parental books and now his son was asking questions that not even he knew how to answer.

“Oh, well. That depends if he wants to be called like that.”

“But he would still be my teacher?”

“Yes, of course. That wouldn’t change at all” Alec replied.

Rafael hummed and turned his head to look through the window by his side without giving an answer.

So Alec was back at looking to the road; maybe it was one of those subject Rafael needed to really think it and he could give a yes or no later.

It had always been like that. Rafael always took his time to say what he could say or no, even at his short age, he got the “think before speak” feat, which was something Alec didn’t have. Most of the time.

“Would he leave us?” Rafael asked suddenly, bringing Alec back.

The _me_ went unspoken but he already knew his son; the fear of thinking someone else could leave him would be there until he was old enough or until he saw that all the people he had met by know, would be there when time passes by. It was a constant fear and Alec was determined to prove his son that he wouldn’t leave him.

But he couldn’t lie to his son. If Magnus ended up hating him, it was logical that he would leave them and wouldn’t see Rafael again.

“I can’t promise you that, Rafa” he replied, apologetically seeing as his son’s shoulders sagged a little “We could only hope he likes us to stick around.”

Rafael nodded “Daddy, you like him?”

That was another thing he couldn’t lie his son about.

“Yeah, I like him with his cool clothes and shiny stuff” he said, making Rafael smile but then it dropped a little.

Rafael bit his lip “But‒ but if he stays, he would like me?”

“Of course. He likes you already, Rafa. Don’t doubt that.”

“Okay, well. You can be gross and kissy with Mr. Bane” he replied and turned his head again to look the window.

He didn’t have any doubts that Magnus would love Rafael. What wasn’t there to love, really? And the awkward phase of getting to know each other was over, so it was more of an improvement. From being Rafael’s teacher to… Well, his soon-to-be partner, if everything works out well.

At least, he had the approval of his most important person.

 

∞

 

Once he was in the solitude of his room while Rafa was watching his cartoon, Alec had taken the decision of calling Magnus and set up a date. On his right 

hand was his phone and on the left hand was the paper where Rafael wrote Magnus’ number.

He dialed him, without thinking because if he let himself overthink it, he probably would never do it.

_“Hello?”_

Even through the phone, his voice is still sultry and smooth.

“Hi, it’s Alec Lightwood. Alexander” and while Magnus was smooth and suave, Alec was just the opposite “I saw your note?”

_“Oh.”_

He raised an eyebrow, even though Magnus couldn’t see it “Wasn’t it serious?”

_“Oh, no. I mean, yes. It was serious but I didn’t think you would pay it attention. I thought by now that my number was in the trash or something.”_

_In the trash? Never_ “Well, I did pay it attention and I want to raise your proposal to a date.”

Magnus stayed silent and for a minute, Alec thought he was messing up and cursing everything until Magnus spoke again _“I have to say, I’m a little surprise. I didn’t see you as the straightforward type but I’m glad that you have accepted. I should thank your son now”_ and laughed a little.

From some odd reason, Magnus sounded nervous and well, they were two. Alec was screaming internally because _oh my god, my crush could be interested in me._

“I should tell you that we are a package deal. If you don’t‒”

 _“Alexander”_ Magnus cut him off (and he should be called by his full name only by Magnus) _“I love that kid. I shouldn’t have preferences but Rafael is one of the best students I have and very much my favorite.”_

Alec smiled this time “Glad to know that.”

 _“So, a date? I would like to go on a date with you, Alexander. But‒”_ he stopped and breathing deeply _“Does Rafael agrees with us going out?”_

Alec stayed silent, gaping because Magnus was worried about his son’s opinion. It wasn’t a secret to the school that Alec was raising him all by his own, with getting help from family too of course, but he was doing it and they knew that he took Rafael’s opinion seriously into the matter like it was from an adult.

Magnus knew that and this was prove enough that he really cared about Rafael.

_“Alexander, are you there?”_

“Yeah, yeah” he shook his head a little “He agrees with us going out.”

 _“Excellent”_ Alec could hear the smile in his voice _“Well, if you don’t mind I say it, there’s a new sushi place I want to go and it would be a pleasure if you with me.”_

“Yes, I would love to. Tomorrow night?”

_“Tomorrow night it is then. I’ll text you the address. Until tomorrow, Alexander.”_

“Until tomorrow, Magnus.”

He ended the call with a goofy smile on his face but he couldn’t help it. He was happy and his son had approved the idea and Magnus agreed on a date. It was really good.

So, maybe his pining could be forever over and he could be with a partner who would love his son and love him.

Maybe his son would have someone to call “papa”.

Maybe his relationship with Magnus wouldn’t crush down.

Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few requests, here it is. THE FOLLOW UP.  
> Which is the fluffiest of the fluff. A little bit of angst in the beggining but it's all good.  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine

_3 years later._

 

“Dad, we are home!”

Alec smiled the moment he heard that voice and the sound of steps coming in later; that “we” never failed to put a smile on his face because that meant both his son and boyfriend were coming home.

He didn’t turn around, afraid that he did their lunch was going to end burn up and he had been cooking for almost an hour. This wouldn’t be a flop.

“Did you have a good day at school?” Alec asked, knowing Rafael was somewhere near the fridge looking for food “No sweets before lunch!”

His son moaned “You are not fun!”

Alec laughed, still facing the stove. “You know the rule.”

Before his son could say any more complaints, he heard another set of steps coming to the kitchen.

“Are you trying to convince your dad for sweets?”

The only sweets they needed were Magnus’ sweet voice accompanied with a smile. Hearing his boyfriend after two years, it still sent shivers down Alec’s spine. Best two years he had, if he was being honest although they would never compete when he finally had the adoption papers and Rafael was legally his son.

After that note where Alec finally realized he wasn’t subtle at all and that phone call to set a date, they’d gone to several dates and it just worked for them. Alec realized Magnus was the sweetest, kindest, funniest handsome man he’d ever date and he knew that moment that Magnus was the one missing puzzle in his life because yes, he had been happy with Rafael before but Magnus just added that _something_ and the fact that Rafael liked Magnus, it was just better.

Of course, they had some bumps along the road. Some parents complained to the school that it wasn’t right that a parent was dating a teacher, which wasn’t well view and it could “affect their children.” Grand words just to expose the homophobic fuckers in that school; he still couldn’t believe he had gone through that level of stress because he was dating a man; the fact that Magnus was a teacher was a coincidence.

But all of this was a secret to him. Magnus didn’t want to tell him anything about the whole mess and that was the reason he had cancelled multiple dates. The only thing Alec could think was that Magnus was stalling the moment the broke up, so he had spent days and nights thinking if he had done something wrong and if he could solve it somehow. It had come to a point that Magnus begun to be distant and silent, obviously getting the burden of the school’s complaints. But again, Alec didn’t know that.

His son had noticed, of course he did. Rafael was too smart for his own good, so he’d asked him why Magnus was being mean to them and that if he was planning to leave them. That was the worst part, knowing that Rafael was starting to get attached and maybe Magnus was going to leave them someday. Then Rafael had told him that Magnus was sad at school too and maybe that was because some moms were being mean to him.

He had never felt that kind of rage in his life, not even when he was in court. That was the first time they had a big fight because Magnus he been keeping the secret for weeks and he wasn’t planning to tell him anything until Magnus had a way to solve it. He didn’t want Alec to worry about it.

He still remembered that day, they almost broke up for that and so, both of them promised to tell each other if something like that happened again.

After that, Alec used all his power to bring a lawsuit against the school, which also had its effects against the parents complaining. It was the biggest he had ever done and he won, even getting a raise for Magnus and all the benefits the school could provide.

But after weeks of complaints and months fighting against the school, Magnus didn’t feel comfortable in there anymore. So after that year, Magnus quit and started in a bigger and better school that was more inclusive but it was farther than where Alec and Rafael lived but it was better for Magnus in every aspect. Losing the guy that was everything for him and made Rafael happy wasn’t an option, so they took the next step: they had moved in together.

And since then, it had been uphill. It was better than before and Alec hoped only good things kept coming their way.

“I promise you, darling. We’ll get ice cream later, okay?” Magnus said, bringing Alec back from his musings.

“Really? Magnus, you are the best!”

Alec turned around just in time to see Rafael hugging Magnus and then running off to the living room.

Alec narrowed his eyes “I know you gave him candy. You are a menace.”

Magnus shrugged and smiled cheekily. “I love that kid too much to say no.”

Alec hummed and stalked to Magnus. “What about me?” he asked, pulling Magnus against his body once he was near.

Magnus shrugged again and crossed his arms over Alec’s shoulders, pulling him even closer “I can’t say yes all the time but I can be persuaded.”

He hummed again. “I have my ways” he whispered and connected his lips with Magnus’.

It was sweet, slow but still chaste. Three years later and Alec couldn’t get tired of this man, of kissing him, hugging him, see him every day. Couldn’t get enough. He was grateful to have Magnus in his life.

They pulled apart but just a little.

“Hello, darling” Magnus whispered “How is the best boyfriend doing?”

“I don’t know. How are you?”

Magnus blinked once and there, a faint blush was coloring his cheeks. “I see that you’ve been learning how to be smooth.”

It was time for Alec to shrugged and smiled cheekily; he kissed again. “I love you.”

That was something that never failed to make Magnus smile and blush a little. “I love you too.”

And that never failed to make Alec smile. He pulled apart all together and walked over the fridge.

“You know,” Magnus said, slowly “Rafa said something very interesting to me on the way home.”

He turned and raised a brow “What was it?”

“He told me that his classmates had asked him why he was leaving with me every day and he didn’t know what to say because he didn’t know what I was for him.”

That made him sad instantly because after those years, Rafael didn’t trust enough to love Magnus like Magnus loved Rafael. Alec guessed Rafael was waiting for the moment when Magnus would leave and of course, he knew that wasn’t going to happen but his son was skeptical. Still, he hoped he was wrong.

“Magnus, babe, you know his loves you. Maybe he doesn’t say it much but I know he cares for you.”

Magnus nodded. “I know. I mean, I’m confident he will like me later” he replied, crossing his arms with his gaze downcast.

He walked over Magnus again and tipped his chin up. “Hey, likes you. Don’t worry about. It takes time but he will see you as a family.”

Magnus sighed deeply. “I know” he nodded “that’s why I told him that I was whatever he wants me to be. I’m his friend before anything else.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up “Yes, you are and I promise you he will see as a family soon.”

Magnus nodded, he still didn’t look convinced but there was nothing he could do to assure him that Rafael really liked him.

Suddenly, they heard quick steps coming to the kitchen. Rafael looked determined with his little arms crossed.

“We need to talk.”

Alec raised his eyebrow at the same time Magnus snorted.

“About what?”

“Saturday is my birthday and I want a party and I want be the one to organize it.”

Alec’s other brow raised too and turned to throw a skeptical look at Magnus, who then laughed out loud, erasing any remnants of sadness about their conversation.

“You want bigger things now?”

“Yes. It’s my 10th birthday and I want to do something cool” Rafael replied, looking more determined.

Alec turned to look again at his boyfriend. “Are you hearing this?”

“Leave him alone” Magnus replied, still smiling. “He wants a party and you, as his father, should give him one. In fact,” he started, turning to look at Rafael “Want me to help you?”

Rafael uncrossed his arms and looked quizzically at Magnus “Can we have candy?”

“All the candy you want” Magnus complied.

“Then yes” Rafael replied, smiling.

Magnus walked past over Alec, winking at him, something that made him smile. Alec watched them go, hearing how Magnus asked his son what theme he would like for the party.

Alec shook his head, knowing he was looking completely head over heels but he didn’t care. He was happy with the two most important people in his life.

 

∞

The party was in full swing and Alec had to admit that Magnus did an excellent job, they even had a _piñata_ , seeing as Rafael’s roots were Latin and a few of his classmates were too.

Currently, he was talking to one of the parents and by his side, was Magnus looking charming and dashing.

“I’m sorry to ask that,” the parent said, Karen was her name “but Rafael has a way to differentiate between you two?”

Alec raised an eyebrow but it was Magnus who asked “What do you mean?”

“Well,” she looked ashamed but that didn’t stop her “Alec is his dad but what are you?”

Magnus opened his mouth to reply but nothing came up because the truth was, not even Alec knew what Magnus was for Rafael. They lived together but Magnus was only a friend? It could seem odd. He looked at his boyfriend, who was sporting dubious and sadness all over his face.

He wanted to have a good time at his son’s birthday party, see him being happy and laughing while he had his boyfriend at his side doing the same thing. He wanted to be a good day, goddamnit, not to have this Karen being rude with Magnus.

“Karen I think‒” he stopped abruptly the moment he felt something tugging at his pants. He looked down to see his son with a worried look.

“What it is, Rafa?”

“I wanted to ask you something but you look angry. Something happened?” he asked and looked up to see Magnus, and tilted his head “Why is papa sad?”

All three whipped so hard to look at Rafael but it was Alec who asked or more stuttered out “What did you say?”

“Papa” he replied, pointing at Magnus “Why are you sad, papa?”

Magnus’ eyes were comically wide, trying and failing to say something, while a smile started to grow on Alec’s face.

“I‒I’m not” Magnus finally said, growing a smile as big as Alec’s. He looked at Alec who nodded at him and turned again to look at Rafael. “I’m not, Rafa.”

Rafael nodded “Can you come with me?”

“Of course” Magnus replied immediately, walking over his son too now and grab his hand and left.

Alec turned slowly at Karen “I hope that answered your question. Magnus is his papa.”

The day wasn’t ruined at all. In fact, it was starting to be his favorite one.

 

∞

Magnus was still reeling from the surprise. Rafael had called him “papa”, he still couldn’t believe it because he had been spending all these years trying to prove his son‒ _he is my son too‒_ that he wouldn’t leave, that he was staying as long as they wanted him to stay, that he loved them both with every passing day and it wasn’t going to change any time soon.

Currently, he was tucking Rafael in his bed after a successful party. This wasn’t the first time he had done this but this was different because Rafael saw him differently.

“Did you have a good time?”

Rafael nodded “It was the best. Thank you, papa.”

He didn’t care it was so soon, that was going to be his favorite word from here and on.

“I wanted to call you like that before” Rafael said, before he yawned “but I didn’t know the word.”

He raised a brow “And how did you find out?”

“A friend told me yesterday he is like me, he has two dads but he told me he calls his dad, dad and to his other dad, he calls him papa” Rafael replied, before yawning again. “So, I thought I should call you papa since dad is dad.”

Magnus smiled fondly. “I can’t argue you with that. Come on, go to sleep” he said, kissing him on his forehead “Goodnight, Rafa.”

“Goodnight, papa” he replied, with his eyes almost closed.

Magnus smiled again. Now he knew that getting Rafael to write his number was the best decision he ever made because he was happier than before with a boyfriend and a son he loved every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love one happy family   
> Comments are love, my friends :)

**Author's Note:**

> The ending feels a little off but that was the one that made it after so mant tries.
> 
> Also, I'm open for prompts :) so send them [here](https://iactlikegarfieldonamonday.tumblr.com/) or if you want to just say hi :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much welcomed.


End file.
